<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Pages of Lane 66 by OolongTeacup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370676">Lost Pages of Lane 66</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OolongTeacup/pseuds/OolongTeacup'>OolongTeacup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dates, F/M, Intimacy, Music, Oneshot, Romance, Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OolongTeacup/pseuds/OolongTeacup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for standalone happenings of the main story, 'The House on Lane 66' and have no affect on the main storyline whatsoever. Tags will be updated when appropriate.</p><p>(Gifts only! And, no, I don't plan on regularly adding or updating this. Consider it one-shots.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Pages of Lane 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mortician/gifts">Mother_Mortician</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922485">The House on Lane 66</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OolongTeacup/pseuds/OolongTeacup">OolongTeacup</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a gift for the ray of sunshine, mother_mortician. You're one of the best friends a person could ask for &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sans Date Night!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You curled the mascara brush over your lashes and debated, once again, if even the minimalist amount of makeup you were putting on was too much. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sans</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wasn’t going to care if you showed up with your hair disheveled (instead of the french braid you meticulously wove) or dressed in your sweats (though you opted for a sapphire blue wrap dress.) It was hard to think he’d be impressed by a little bit of makeup. But, then again, this was your first official date together… At least, the first one where you both realized it was an actual date before going in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the twentieth time since you entered your bathroom you pulled up your thigh-high, white socks, checked your reflection in the mirror, and tried to calm the butterflies in your stomach by breathing the lingering lavender steam from your bath. Why were you even nervous? It was just a date - a hangout - and it wasn’t like you didn’t know him. You’ve lived with him for months and he had shared some of his deepest, darkest secrets with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, thinking about all the things you could do to embarrass yourself had your hands shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should you use perfume? You had a vanilla body spray that you had gotten just for him (it was his favorite flavor, would he appreciate the scent?) when a knock at the bathroom door had you fumbling the plastic bottle. It bounced off the counter with a clatter and rolled across the black tile as you squeaked out a “Y-yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you about done in there, Thyme?” Sans’ low voice asked from the other side of the door. “or are we spending the night in the bathroom? can’t say it would be the worst place to shower you with affection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled in appreciation at the bad pun and felt your nerves dissipate somewhat. This was just another hangout between you two. Albeit one where you had dressed up, but it was still just another night where you would spend time together. You straightened the bow on your blue wrap around dress, fussing one last time, and opened the door to proudly reveal yourself- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-and did a double take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it wasn’t for his white lights, and the nervous grin made of flat teeth, you could’ve sworn one of the other brothers was standing outside your bathroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“is it too much?” Sans asked, looking down at the plum dress shirt and charcoal grey slacks he wore. “Pap insisted I get dressed up again, but Milord’s the only one who has stuff like this that actually fits me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might’ve been Milord’s clothes, but Sans had definitely made them his own for the night. The plum shirt sleeves were rolled up past to his bony elbows. Sans had also made it a point to leave the top few buttons undone to show off his smooth collarbone and the top of his sternum. You couldn’t help but give him elevator eyes as he flushed a deep blue - and you tried to suppress a giggle when you saw he was still wearing his pink slippers with the black slacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“gotta say,” Sans breathed, his eye lights softening as he also looked you over, “I really like seeing you in my color. ...you look beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look nice, too,” you mumbled, your cheeks warm and pink from the compliment. “I, um, I can’t believe Milord let you borrow his clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“borrow?” Sans quirked a brow at you. “he gave these to me. told me if I tried to return them after getting them ‘filthy beyond redemption’ he’d throw them into the Core.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awkward laughter rose between you. Silence quickly took hold as you assessed each other again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“so, uh,” Sans scratched at the back of his skull and shifted on his feet in a rare display of uncertainty, “I know you wanted to watch a movie and see where the night goes, but the others have already started another Smash tournament in the living room…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s okay!” you said brightly, “I didn’t let Red steal my phone so we can watch one in my room! If… if that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fancy that,” Sans said, his white light flickering as a wink, and offered his hand to you. You took it and he opened your bedroom door. Offering the way for you, he added, “sounds like it’ll be reel fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had just placed your foot on the first step when Sans tugged you back. He cupped your cheek and caught your lips in a gentle kiss that moved all the butterflies in your stomach to flutter your heart. Weren’t kisses supposed to wait until the end of the date?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“pick out the movie,” he breathed, his hazed, white lights filling your vision, “and I’ll be right up. there’s something I want to grab for you before I forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans hurried down the hall back to his room, leaving you blinking on the stairs. You smiled and shook your head. It wasn’t possible for him to forget anything, but you knew what he meant. You left the door open for him and climbed the narrow staircase with movies on your mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grabbed your phone off of your bed and took a seat on the cream colored sheets. This was a date - should you pick a romance? You shook your head and scrolled through the options on your phone. From the few times you had watched movies together, you knew that Sans preferred old black and white films. He also loved a good joke, so a comedy would be something he might like…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The click of your door alerted you to Sans’ return. He crested the top of the stairs with what looked like a plasma globe nestled safely against his chest. You quirked an eyebrow at him, wondering at the strange gift, then figured that for someone who secretly loved science it must be fascinating for him. When it was turned on would the electricity in the orb still jump to his fingers, being that he was made of bone and not flesh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what did you find?” Sans asked and set the plasma orb atop your dresser, next to the ceramic horse head you used for incense. He offered no explanation for what he brought and instead took a seat next to you to peer curiously over your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ve already seen ‘Casablanca’ and ‘The Count of Monte Cristo’-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no we haven’t,” Sans grinned. You furrowed your brow and stared at the sheepish grin he gave you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we have,” you reminded him. “You just fell asleep both times in the middle of the movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“so that means I haven’t seen it,” Sans shrugged, his grin widening. “hard to say I know the movie if I don’t know how it ends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You narrowed your eyes at him, suspicious. “Do you fall asleep on purpose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“not always,” Sans shrugged again. “but you always get so excited to show me new things, so why ruin it for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or,” you poked his ribs playfully and scooted back on the bed, patting the spot next to you as you leaned against the headboard, “we could just find something you haven’t seen yet. There are literally thousands of movies. Don’t you ever want to know what happens at the end of the story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like making my own endings.” Sans crawled up the bed and took his place next to you. He slid his arm around your waist and placed a skeleton kiss on your cheek. “that way it’s always a happy one. in my mind, the bad guys lose and the hero gets his girl. why would I want to change that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled, nestled into his side, and rested your head in the crook of his shoulder. “I was thinking of picking a comedy, but after you saying something like that, maybe you really are a romance kind of guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nope, comedy all the way,” Sans shook his skull and let out a short burst of his melodic laughter. “Pap’s dating manual already told me how bad I am at these kinds of things. I don’t need a movie to tell me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the guy who regularly takes me stargazing.” You rolled your eyes at Sans’ refusal to admit he could be romantic when he wanted to be. “And the guy who can’t stop telling me how in love with me he is and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“alright, so I try,” Sans shrugged, flashing you a snarky grin. “doesn’t mean I’m good at it. our nights beneath the sky would be a lot more romantic if it weren’t for the whole ‘existential dread’ talks we always fall into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t dread those talks, right?” You asked, glancing up from your phone as you searched vidtube for something he’d like. Netkicks didn’t exactly have an extensive collection of old, black and white comedies. “I like that we can open up about those things to each other. It shows how much we trust each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah,” Sans stared off at the opposite wall, his eye lights hazing slightly. “I did like that night where you let me hold your soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it because we got to share emotions, or because you got laid after?” You quirked your brow at his blue flush and pervy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just said I liked holding your soul, you’re the one thinking about how much fun you had after.” Sans stuck his blue tongue out at you and you gave him a playful shove. His melodic laugh filled your room again as he let himself be pushed over onto your sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, get off it,” you huffed, your cheeks pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got off, all right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Sans!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“now you’re making it too easy.” Sans’ eye light flickered in his strange way of winking and you returned to your phone, red in the face. You had definitely walked right into that lewd pun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get over here and watch ‘One Night in the Tropics’, you pervy old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey, I might be older than you, but I’m not an old man.” Sans sat up off the bed and resumed his seat next to you. “if I remember right, I hired you to stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> my lawn, not get off it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quirked your brow at him and pressed play on your phone. He may have hired you as groundskeeper, but he definitely wasn’t denying he was pervy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinny, upbeat opening music played through your speakers. Sans quietly settled in next to you while the strings and horn drew his attention to the names on screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The main character, Steve, walked lovestruck through the streets for his girl, Cynthia. A chuckle escaped Sans when Steve knocked a bunch of boxes from the arms of a passerby. Sans quietly adjusted himself, not so subtly putting his arm over your shoulder, and listened as Steve’s friend, Jim, came up with a ‘love insurance policy’ to protect Steve’s marriage to Cynthia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“thought you said this was a comedy, not a romance?” Sans quirked a bony brow at you and you hushed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit of both, just keep watching.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pointed his attention back to the screen and rested your head on his shoulder. It was a brilliant idea, you thought. It combined both elements - the romantic feel for date and his love of comedy - quite nicely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though as the movie went on, and his hand came up to twirl the end of your braid, you couldn’t tell if he was getting bored or impatient. You started to feel a flutter of anxiety in your chest, wondering if you had picked a bad flick, when he burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“who are those guys?” he cackled, pointing to a duo on screen as the taller of the two tricked the shorter one out of his money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abbott and Costello,” you grinned, happy that the movie finally seemed to get to him. “They’re just side characters in this movie, but they definitely steal the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like them,” Sans grinned, his bony fingers inching up your braid to trace the twists you had made. You sighed in contentment and nuzzled further into his chest. He glanced at you out of the corner of his socket, noting your small smile, and silently motioned for you to lie down. He took the phone from you while you rested your head in his lap, held it up for the both of you, and returned to tracing your french braid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, it was Sans who fell asleep during the movie. But every time Abbott and Costello came on screen he trembled with laughter. You smiled and closed your eyes, lulled into a deep calm by the feel of his fingers running through your hair. You didn’t even care if it messed up your braid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the movie got to the most famous bit, ‘Who’s on First?’, Sans roared with laughter that shook you out of your near-sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” you grinned up from his lap, noting the droplets of blue plasma that welled at the corner of his sockets from laughing so hard. “That’s not even the full version.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh my s-stars, please, show me,” Sans laughed, pausing the movie so that he could hold his ribs. He handed the phone back to you so you could pull up the bit. Though you were slightly disappointed that this was yet another movie Sans wouldn’t finish, you were just happy that he was so happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans flopped onto his side and you adjusted so you were laying next to him and he could see your phone’s screen. You pushed the bell of your dress back down, propped yourself up on your elbows, and hit play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited patiently through the opening, a large grin on his skull. When the short got to the part he hadn’t heard he started cackling with glee again and buried his face into your sheets to muffle the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have more, too,” you offered, matching his grin of delight while you put your phone on autoplay. Sans snaked his arm around your waist and settled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched short after short, giggling in each others arms every time Abbott duped Costello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the autoplay’s algorithm went a little funny and changed things up. Rather than playing old comedy skits, it started playing old music from the same decade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no, wait,” Sans tilted his skull as a warbly hum and gentle plucking of guitar filled the room. “let it play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and quietly set the phone aside. You hadn’t heard this music before and, judging by the curious flicker in Sans’ eye lights, neither had he.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first song gently brought you both back down from your giggling high. Sans scooted over to you and wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling the top of your head while another track began to play in the background. Your cheeks turned pink and you rested your forehead against his chest, against his exposed sternum, and returned the embrace while you listened to the alto singer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I didn’t care more than words can say</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I didn’t care would I feel this way?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt him smile against the top of your head. Slowly, you started to trace your fingers up and down the bumps and grooves of his spine. He let out a warm sigh and held you tighter. You could almost feel the tension leaving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If this isn’t love, then why do I thrill?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And what makes my head go ‘round and ‘round</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>While my heart stands still?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Sans inched away from you. You felt a pang of disappointment moments before he tilted your chin up towards him. His eye lights had gone soft with affection and your cheeks flushed again as he caught your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I didn’t care, would it be the same?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would my ev’ry prayer begin and end with just your name?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A small sigh escaped you and you felt your heart flutter when Sans tangled his fingers in your braid. It was definitely a bit messed and you didn’t care. All that mattered was him and you, this moment, and the taste of summer rain he slipped you on that blue tongue of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would all this be true if I didn’t care for you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the world slipped away as the song continued to play. He pulled you against him, deepening the kiss, and let his fingertips trail across your back. A small shudder shook you when the gentle touch brushed over the fabric covering your scars, but it wasn’t bad. It just made you light headed and you clung to Sans to stay grounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bunch of finger snaps and a female quartet brought you both back to reality. Sans glanced at the phone as they sang about a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>mr. sandman’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“and we were making such sweet music,” he chuckled in his low tone, turning his hazed eye lights back towards you. He brushed his thumb over your cheek and you leaned into the touch with a smile on your face. “oh!” his lights sharpened slightly as they looked over your face, “that reminds me. I made you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made me…?” you trailed off and sat up as Sans got off of the bed. He went to your desk, to the plasma ball he had brought up earlier, and returned to you with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, I, uh, it’s not much,” Sans handed the ball to you with a dusting of blue across his nasal ridge. He stopped you before you flicked the on switch, adding, “it’ll work better if the lights are off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved a hand towards the stairs and the room fell into near darkness. You quirked an eyebrow at him. It wasn’t the first time you had seen a plasma ball, but if he had made it himself…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light from your phone gave you just enough to see by to find the switch for the plasma ball. Once you had found the switch, Sans flipped your phone over to finally plunge the room into total darkness. That didn’t stop the music from playing in the background, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glanced once more at Sans’ glowing eye lights and flicked the switch. Good thing you had turned slightly away or the burst of light that shot out of it would have hit you in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?” You squinted at the ball, confused by the white light coming from it. Plasma balls shouldn’t do that - it should have a soft glow with tendrils that leapt to your touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“step back a bit, you’ll see it,” Sans took your hands and gently guided you off the bed so that you didn’t trip. He righted the plasma ball on its stand, balancing it on your sheets, and gently brought you a few steps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a bit more perspective, you could finally appreciate what he had made you. You looked around your room, your mouth agape, as you took in the artificial night sky the ball made. Hundreds of thousands of stars, and the bright river of the milky way galaxy, coated every inch of the walls and floor of your room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Sans,” you breathed, turning slowly to see everything. “There is no way there are this many stars. I’ve seen the night sky with you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, but you don’t have dark vision,” Sans chuckled and turned with you so you could see everything. “I know you don’t see as well as I do at night, so I wanted to show you how I see the sky. it’ll turn in real time, too. I just have to make sure I come back and recharge it with my magic every now and then. that means we can stay inside and stargaze during the winter and you won’t get cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sans, this is…” you trailed off, turning your head to try and find him amongst the stars. You couldn’t find his white eye lights among the galaxy and the artificial night sky coated everything, even you, in stars. He squeezed your hand and brought it up to his skull to help you find him. You could feel he was grinning just as brightly as you were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you like it, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s out of this world!” You exclaimed, excited. Sans let out a burst of his melodic laughter and guided you back into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“glad you’re so over the moon about it,” his low tone smiled for him. From your bed, the song changed to something more upbeat and you felt Sans turn his skull towards it. He nodded his skull in the direction of the noise, and asked, “dance with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um,” you felt your cheeks flush and your grip stiffen against the side of his skull. “I don’t really dance… at least when someone’s watching me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll teach you, then.” You felt Sans’ hand fall to your waist and the other took your hand from his face to set it on his shoulder. You brought your other hand up to match the first and clasped your fingers behind his neck vertebrae. “just let me guide you and you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you learn to dance?” you asked, your brow raised even though you didn’t know if he could see you amongst his monster-made sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“court,” Sans said simply and you felt him shrug. He used the hand on your waist to slowly guide you through the steps. It didn’t match the fast pace of the song, but you knew he was taking it slow on account that you didn’t know what you were doing and you couldn’t see well. “I lived there for quite awhile, Thyme. it’s part of etiquette to know how to dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can definitely see kid you tapping out,” you giggled, flushing again as Sans gently dipped you down and back up; increasing the speed of your dance even as he smoothly slid his hand over your backside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stepped on some toes, sure,” Sans chuckled and twirled you out amongst the starry floor. You laughed as he brought you back in and felt your back up against his chest. It felt like you were dancing on the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song changed and became a smoother, yet still upbeat pace, allowing you to sway against Sans with his hands on your hips. Your own touch found him and you brushed your fingertips along the exposed bones of his forearm. The touch found a ring of plastic and you settled there, over the braided bracelet you had made him your first night beneath the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll meet again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t know where</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t know when</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey... Thyme?” Sans’ low tone whispered in your ear. You hummed, turning your face until your nose brushed against smooth bone. “I’m glad we did this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” you breathed, squeezing his wrist as he held you closer. You swayed together and he nuzzled his face into your neck until you felt his warm breath on your skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keep smiling through</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like you always do</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds away”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel his shoulders sag a bit against you as the song went on. Maybe this wasn’t the right one for him to hear. If it reminded you of the resets a bit, it sure as hell reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my bed?” you asked softly. Sans’ touch pushed a bit at your hips to guide you forward. You reached out, blindly, until you touched your sheets and found your phone. You squinted your eyes against the bright screen and turned off the music. “You okay?” you asked, reaching your touch back to the hands on your waist to find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yeah,” he mumbled. You felt up his arms, over his chest, and up the line of his partly unbuttoned shirt to find his skull. He chuckled as you cupped his face. “you really are blind in the dark, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’ve got you for, isn’t it?” you teased, hoping to pull him from a mood before it could set in. “Seeing in the dark, grabbing the remote from across the room with magic, teleporting to the kitchen... Jeez, Sans I can’t do everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sure as hell doesn’t stop you from trying.” You felt him grin a bit and relaxed. He was still in a good mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed and rubbed your thumb across his cheekbone. “...you lied to me, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“about what?” Maybe it was because you were close, or maybe it was because these artificial stars didn’t just suddenly grow in size, but you found his white eye lights as they widened in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you were bad at romance,” you pouted, finally holding his gaze now that you knew where it was. “This has been probably one of the most romantic nights of my life so I’m calling bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I was bad at it,” Sans said slyly. “the book said I was bad at it. I only admitted I tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt his grin widen beneath your hands and knew he was proud of himself. “You sneaky little-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans pulled at your waist and caught your lips, ending whatever snarky remark you were about to say. You sighed into him, not really caring that he interrupted you. You were just teasing, anyway. Your hands glided over the sides of his skull and pulled him in, deepening the kiss until he parted his teeth and let you chase after the taste of rain on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran up your spine as he trailed his touch up from your waist and over your back. Sans held you close, enough that you could feel the ghost of a purr shake his ribs, and tangled his fingers in your now thoroughly fucked up braid. He stepped forward, his knee slipping between your legs, and gently pushed you back onto the bed. Sans hovered over you, his hands on either side of your shoulders as they held up his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“can I be on top this time?” he asked, his low voice husky while his hazed eye lights searched your flushed face for permission. You nodded, unable to speak past the pounding heart in your throat. You felt the grin he wore when he kissed you again; smelled the damp wood of his magic as a blue glow infiltrated the galaxy painted across your room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plasma ball turned off with a click and floated with your phone to the floor on a blue cloud of his magic. Sans took your momentary lapse in attention to go after your neck - to the soft spot below your jaw that he knew you loved to be teased with little nips. He hiked you further up onto the bed for comfort and never stopped peppering your skin with little love bites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Sans,” you breathed, your hands slipped up the back of his plum shirt to lace your fingers through his ribs. You felt the soft rumble of his purr increase as he nuzzled the side of your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“love you too, Thyme,” he whispered in your ear, his warm breath sending another shiver down your spine, “body and soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You caught his mouth again with yours and your brain started to go fuzzy from the heat he was sparking in you. You closed your eyes and got lost in his taste, the vision of a summer rain he always brought you, and your hands shook as you slowly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. This intimacy felt different than that last time he claimed you, (or did you claim him, since you were on top?) Last time had been a desperate need to be close. This time was more than that - it felt similar to when he held your soul with his magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time you didn’t need a magical soul connection to feel the love, the absolute trust, between you two as he shrugged off his shirt and tugged at the bow holding your wrap dress together. He cupped your cheek and deepened the kiss, fumbling blindly to remove the dress and toss it aside since he couldn’t bear to leave your lips for even a moment. He gently ground his hard hips against your soft ones, silently asking again for what you both wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You answered by using your shaking hands to unbutton his black slacks, freeing the blue glow of his excitement as he slowly formed that part of him. He kicked the slacks off to the floor and you wrapped your legs around his pelvis, locking your ankles to hold him against you. Sans returned to your neck and his glowing tongue darted out to taste the sweat forming on your skin as you burned for more touch. He had to keep one elbow propped, to hold himself over you, but his other hand softly explored the contours of your body. It ran from the scars on your shoulder to your chest, tracing the hills and valleys and gently teasing your sensitivity as he made his way towards your belly. His touch sent fire through you as it wandered over your waist to your legs and teased the top lining of your white, thigh-high socks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sans…” you breathily moaned to the side of his skull, calling out to him for more. You felt the shiver your voice sent down his spine. He caught your mouth again, gently biting at your bottom lip as he pushed his fully formed member into your eager entrance. He groaned into your mouth, shuddering at how good you felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand came back up to tangle itself in the mess of your hair. You took your turn to tease his neck with little bites, your tongue tracing the bumps and grooves of his vertebrae, while he slowly moved in and out of you. Sans moaned your name in your ear, his body settling on top of you so he could feel as much of you as possible. You didn’t mind his weight. If anything, you enjoyed feeling all of him against you while he coaxed you towards that peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jolt of electricity shocked your body when he hit that spot inside you. You arched your back to press into him and rocked your hips to match his steadily increasing pace. You moaned his name again and he answered with your own. Sans gripped your hips to keep the rhythm steady and caught your lips - drowning both of your noises in a kiss that tasted like rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dam of heat in your belly was quickly building. Your fingers scratched at his back and you called to him again, telling him you were close even though you knew he could tell by song of desire singing in your soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sans!” you cried out, feeling that dam brake and your toes curl as waves of pleasure shook your body. He kept moving, thrusting into you to carry you through your peak as he chased his own. San panted your name into your ear, again and again just as he reached his own peak. A groan and a shudder escaped him and he kissed you deeply, grinding his hips against yours while he filled you with his warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans collapsed next to you, just as breathless as you, and pulled you into his arms. You wrapped your arms around him while you both quietly enjoyed the afterglow making love had brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Sans,” you breathed, cuddling against him and burying your face against his sternum. Sans kissed the top of your head and you could feel his smile as the room darkened again once his magic dissipated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“love you too, Thyme. always.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>